Para Korra
by jillian kurusugawa
Summary: Falta poco para el cumpleaños de Asami , Korra ya es consciente de sus sentimientos aun no confesados y desea aprovechar esta oportunidad para demostrarle lo importante que es a la ingeniera. ¿ Cual sera el regalo indicado para demostrarle lo que siente?


Hay muchas formas de mostrar amor claro que para el avatar Korra las declaraciones no eran lo suyo, llevaba ya dos semanas de haber regresado del mundo de los espíritus junto con la ingeniera y estaba a tres semanas del cumpleaños de la ingeniera

El tiempo que había compartido con ella en ese lugar le permitió aclarar sus sentimientos, la amaba de eso no tenía ya dudas, Asami era la más hermosa de las mujeres a los ojos de Korra.

Asami había regresado a su habitual jornada de trabajo y Korra seguía entrenando en el templo del Aire, ambas solían verse una o dos veces a la semana tiempo que Korra disfrutaba con Asami y casi siempre trataba de hacerla sonreír pues era su sonrisa lo que más amaba de la joven ingeniera, casi siempre se veían a la hora del almuerzo pero este día había cambiado de planes ya que Bolín le había llamado para algo importante.

Korra ahora se encontraba en el mismo un restaurante comiendo fideos junto con Bolín mientras veían llegar a Mako.

Bien chicos como saben dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de Asami – habló Bolín — pero ella siempre está ocupada trabajando – se detuvo un momento para aclararse la garganta a espera de sus amigos – ¡Así que hemos decidido hacerle una fiesta sorpresa! ¿Qué opinan?

— ¿Hemos? — pregunta con incredulidad Mako

—Bueno Opal y yo…claro esperamos nos apoyen con la idea.

—No creo que Asami esté a gusto con que la interrumpamos en su…— comenzó a opinar con preocupación Mako siendo interrumpido por Korra

— ¡Me parece perfecto! — exclamó Korra levantándose de la silla con los puños hacia arriba

— ¿Verdad que si? ¡Siii! — dijo Bolín haciendo lo mismo, Mako sólo se hundió en el sillón, a veces le sorprendía lo infantiles que seguían siendo su hermano y su amiga aun al pasar de los años.

Este año era diferente para Korra, este año era la primera vez que pasaba el cumpleaños de Asami siendo esta ya tan especial para ella.

Por lo cual pensar en el regalo que le daría a Asami, uno que le permitiera expresarle lo importante que era para ella y en cierto modo también sus sentimientos que iban más allá de la una amistad no le permitía pegar el ojo esa noche.

Daba vueltas sobre la cama pensando en la chica de ojiverde y en que podía darle.

Al otro día sus amigos le anunciaron que habían comenzado con los preparativos siendo Opal la principal organizadora.

Los días siguieron avanzando lentamente teniendo a Korra todavía pensativa en que regalo podría darle a su amada ingeniera.

—Korra, ¿te pasa algo? — Pregunto Asami mientras observaba a la morena, llevaban veinte minutos comiendo y juraría que la taza de té de Korra ya se había enfriado pero llevaba rato en las nubes.

— ¿Eh? No…- Sonrío avergonzada. Asami sonrío a este gesto

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea -

— Es que estaba pensando en tu cumpleaños, Asami

— ¿Mi cumpleaños? - respondió sorprendida la ingeniera, la verdad es que Asami había olvidado por completo dicho evento, no es que no le importará es sólo que tenía la cabeza sumergida en sus proyectos.

— Si es que yo sabes…— Korra mostro su nerviosismo, hecho que hizo aun sonreír más a la ingeniera, esos gestos tan dulces de Korra le encantaban – Todavía no sé que regalarte.

— No te preocupes por eso, tu sola compañía es el mejor de los regalos…

Las mejillas de Korra se ruborizaron a más no poder y todas sus palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta, con calma tomo un sorbo de su te ya frio.

Aquella noche fue diferente mientras descansaba un pequeño pero grato recuerdo invadió la mente del avatar de una de las ocasiones en donde había podido entrar a la oficina de Asami y tomo entre sus manos una fotografía de ella cuando era niña, entonces una idea la levantó de golpe de la cama con una sonrisa en sus labios y se dijo a si misma "Ya se cuál es el regalo indicado"

El resto de los días pasaron rápido pero causándole una sensación extraña a la ingeniera y un desconcierto a sus demás amigos. Korra había salido de viaje y no había dicho a donde, lo que sabían por parte de Tenzin era que un "asunto personal" que no debía preocupar al equipo.

Le pidió al maestro que la disculpara en anticipado con sus amigos y le prometió a Asami que estaría de regreso para su cumpleaños.

Había llegado el día de su cumpleaños y Asami pasaba el día justo como todos trabajando, algo que no le molestaba, aunque en el fondo lo que deseaba más que nada era ver a la joven avatar en aquella que la morena había ocasionado que ella sintiera como especial.

— ¡Sorpresa! – Se escuchó cuando regreso a industrias futuro por la tarde después de una reunión. Pequeñas lágrimas de emoción se asomaron por sus orbes – ¡Chicos! – fue lo único decir mientras uno por uno iba abrazando a sus amigos.

Incluso Lin, Tenzin y Pema estaban ahí, Bolín se encargó de animar la fiesta, sacando unos juegos de mesa mientras todos los demás estaban platicando.

Pero un pequeño deje de tristeza paso su corazón al no poder encontrar a la joven avatar entre los invitados

— Tranquila ya llegará…- Opal puso coloco su mano en el hombro de la ingeniera en señal y confianza, Asami sólo le sonrío.

Cuando el reloj marco las ocho un planeador aterrizó en el balcón, llamando la atención de todos los presentes mostrando la inconfundible figura del avatar, quien localizó fácilmente a la heredera y la abrazó

—Feliz cumpleaños Asami - musito sonrojada Korra al extenderle una rosa roja.

—Muchas gracias Korra – respondió sonrojada mientras tomaba la rosa.

Podría jurar que esa rosa brillaba para ella, tal vez en realidad la rosa no tenía nada fuera de lo ordinario sin embargo, había sido Korra quien se la había dado y esa lo hizo la mas especial de todas.

La noche las alcanzó y poco a poco sus amigos se fueron retirando agradeciendo haber compartido dicho momento con la ingeniera.

—Bueno creo que debemos retirarnos — Afirmo Opal

Tal vez deberíamos ayudar a Asami con la limpieza - comentó Mako viendo como había quedado el lugar después del evento

—No es necesario, no se molesten – Respondió la ingeniera.

—No se preocupen de todas maneras yo ayudare a Asami – Confirmo Korra

— ¿Enserio chicas?, ¿Están seguras? – Dijo Bolín

—Tranquilo yo creo que ellas estará bien — Le dijo dulcemente Opal a Bolín mientras tomaba su mano. Este no rechisto más, Opal conocía que pasaba entre Korra y Asami aunque estas tal vez todavía no lo descubrían.

—Asami…- La voz de Korra llamó la atención de la susodicha quien en esos minutos que llevaban solas se había dedicado a levantar el lugar , entonces la miro directamente, sintió como un choque eléctrico atravesó todo su cuerpo debido a la mirada azul penetrante del Avatar, definitivamente Korra necesitaba decirle algo.

— ¿Que pasa Korra?

—Estaba esperando a que estuviéramos solas…para darte algo muy especial…. – Korra había desviado la mirada debido a la pena que tenía. Entonces sin decir nada más corrió hacia el balcón, tomo su planeador y se retiró dejando a Asami algo confundida ¿qué es lo que había pasado?

Pero de repente volvió a aterrizar y en uno de sus brazos traía algo especial para Asami.

-Yo conseguí esto en la tierra de Izumi…para ti… - Y entonces lo puso en manos de Asami. —ábrelo por favor.

—Korra, no puede ser… ¿En verdad es? – dijo sorprendida Asami admirando el estuche que había en sus manos, con cuidado deslizó el cierre el cual le permitió observar la madera elegante de color rojizo que cubria el instrumento y entonces la abrió por completo

Korra la miraba con una sonrisa mientras Asami tocaba cada parte del Violin que ella le había regalado, observando como alzaba con cuidado el arco.

— solías tocarlo cuando eras niña, ¿cierto Asami?

Asami volvió a poner su atención a Korra notando el rubor que la más baja tenia en sus mejillas entonces solo rio muy despacio recordando aquellos días cuando tocaba dicho instrumento efectivamente de pequeña desde los siete años hasta los once. El que korra le hubiera regresado a ese tiempo se le hizo demasiado especial — Si… — entonces paso suavemente su mano por las cuerdas del instrumento recordando el nombre de cada una de ellas.

— ¿Crees que podrías tocar algo? — Se animó a preguntar Korra llamando la atención de la ingeniera de nuevo.

—Bueno, ha pasado algo de tiempo pero creo que puedo intentarlo…

Sin decir más korra se sentó en uno de los sillones de la oficina de Asami observando como esta se acomodaba el instrumento y tomaba el arco del mismo. Asami cerró los ojos regresando en su mente a cuando tenía once años, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al elegir mentalmente la canción que tocaría y su corazón se aceleró a sabiendas de que la ojiazul la miraba.

Comenzó a tocar una suave canción siendo seguida a cada momento por Korra.

Asami se veía todavía más hermosa ahora, sus movimientos elegantes, el dulce sabor de la melodía que salía de aquel instrumento es como si ese instrumento hubiera nacido para Asami o eso pensaba Korra, quien sentía que con cada nota su pecho se llenaba de una gran calidez que no podía explicar.

Al terminal Asami volvió abrir los ojos viendo a Korra y recibiendo un aplauso de ella.

—Asami eso fue hermoso.

—Muchas Gracias Korra — Asami se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, dejando el instrumento al lado del sillón

— ¿Cómo se llama esa canción? — Asami sonrío ante la pregunta

—No tiene nombre pero aun así es muy especial para mí…

Asami volvió a sonreír al ver el rostro confundido de Korra y tomo su mano de una forma sutil, la cual sintió temblar por su toque, un nuevo sonrojo apareció decorando las mejillas de la morena entonces prosiguió a explicar.

—Cuando tenía once años pasaba bastante tiempo con mi maestro de violín aunque ya tocaba bien el instrumento, me gustaba pasar tiempo con él y con mis demás compañeros, en una de sus clases él nos solicitó que compusiéramos nuestra propia canción, una muy especial — Asami suspiro y se detuvo.

— ¿Esa es la canción que tocaste? — preguntó Korra animándola a continuar con el relato

—Si... aparte de eso hay algo más él nos pidió…el me pidió que tocará esa canción a la persona de...la que la que me enamoré…

Entonces Asami observo a la morena directo a su azulina mirada mientras estaba relacionaba todo, podía escuchar los latidos de su acelerado corazón, apretó con un poco más de fuerza su mano y lentamente fue disminuyendo la distancia entre ellas esperando no ser rechazada unió sus labios en un inocente beso, sellando su declaración de amor.

—Oh…Asami… — Suspiró Korra después de corresponder separándose de ella. — Te amo…

—Yo también te amo, mi querida Avatar – respondió la ingeniera volviéndola a besar, pegando su frente a la de la morena, sus latidos y sus sentimientos inundaban la habitación disfrutando ese momento que era de ellas por completo.

—Sabes creo que ya sé cómo se llamará la canción

— ¿Y cómo se llamará?

—Para Korra.


End file.
